Video quality metrics may be used in video coding, network scheduling and multimedia service recommendation. Generally, the more textured the video content is, the more artifacts in the video content can be tolerated by human eyes. That is, when a video content is viewed by human eyes, visual artifacts may be masked by the video content itself. This property of human eyes is known as texture masking property.